Momentos libres
by SoraandYama
Summary: Bueno, algunas cosas que puede que hagan los del seigaku y otros en sus momentos libres... XD
1. Chapter 1

Un fuerte gruñido retumbo en el vestuario sorprendiendo ha todos los presentes que volteaban a ver de donde provino el estruendoso sonido

'Etto' Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en su nuca 'Creo que tengo hambre' Dijo llevando su otra mano a su estomago que volvía a soltar un fuerte gruñido

'Enserio' Dijo Kaido con sarcasmo 'No nos dimos cuenta grandísimo baka'

'¡A quien llamas vaka, mamushi!' Grito acercándose peligrosamente al de la pañoleta

'Fssss… a ti, BA – KA' silabeó al tener el rostro del pelinegro unos cuantos centímetros cerca del suyo –

'¡Quieres pelea mamushi!' – Grito enojándose aún más-

'fsssss, tu asquerosa baba cayo en mi rostro, baka' – Dijo sacando un pañuelo se su bolsillo para limpiarse el rostro ante un momo ofendido

'Ahora si me enoje' Dijo apunto de lanzarse sobre Kaido

'Kaido. Momoshiro' Llamo Tezuka ' veinte vueltas, ahora'

'Pero' Intentaba excusarse momo

'Veinticinco'

'Buena baka' Dijo kaido saliendo del vestuario

'¡Deja de llamarme baka, mamushi!' Grito saliendo tras el

'¿Algún día dejaran de pelear?' Dijo Oishi soltando un suspiro

'Lo dudo' Dijo Fuji '¿Y Eiji?' Pregunto mirando a Oishi

'Dijo que tenia "Cosas" que hacer'

'Hay un 30 de que fuera de compras, un 20 de que este camino a su casa, 15 de que este en la tienda de mascotas, 10 que este castigado a causa de una de sus bromas y un 25 de que este haciendo cualquier otra cosa' Todos ahí voltean a verlo con cara de O.o '¿Qué?'

'Como sea' Dijo Ryoma saliendo del lugar con Kawamura atrás 'Nos vemos' Se despidió el ultimo

'¿Nos vamos?'Pregunto tezuka a Oishi

'Hai' Ahora solo quedaban Inui y Fuji, el primero anotando algo en su cuaderno misterioso y el otro solo mirándolo

'¿Pasa algo?' Pregunto Sadaharu al sentir la mirada de Fuji sobre el

'Nada' respondió sonriendo

¬¬

¬¬

[-[ u

'A veces me das miedo'

…. '¿Nos vamos juntos?' Pregunto el castaño

'No lo creo fuji, tengo que esperar a Kaido para entrenar'

'Oh bueno, nos vemos'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Gracias a ti, mamushi, ahora llegare tarde para comer'

'fssssss' Lo ignora y comienza a caminar

'MAMUSHI, MAMUSHI NO ME IGNORES, KAIDO ¡MAMUSHIIIIIII!...Estupido mamushi, me ignoro' se monta en su bicicleta y comienza a andar, al poco rato ve a Kamio 'KAMIO, ¡¡¡¡AKIRA KAMIO!!!!

'oh, eres tu ladrón de bicicletas' Se para a esperar a Momo

'Pero como jodes con eso' Llega a su lado y comienzan a andar '¿Por qué vas tarde?'

'Por cosas que no te incumben'

. ¬¬

'¡Kamio-Kun!' Grito una voz detrás de ellos, estos se paran y voltean a ver una joven acercarse en bicicleta (N/A Aquí todos andan en bicicleta XD)

'Ade-Chan' Saludo con una sonrisa

'Hi, Kamio-kun' Mira a momo ' ¿Y tu amigo?'

'Ignóralo' Comienza a andar

'HEY' Grito Momoshiro

' Ok, Ok, ladrón de bicicletas ella es Ishikawa Adela, Ade-Chan, el es el ladrón de bicicletas Momoshiro Takeshi'

'¿Por qué ladrón de bicicletas?' Pregunto alejándose un poco

'Porque una vez tuve que tomar la bicicleta de Kamio prestada sin su permiso a causa de una emergencia y desde entonces me agarro manía'

'Yo no te tengo manía' ¬¬

'Ah, bueno, en ese caso mucho gusto'

'Igual, EH!! No puedo creer que Kamio tenga de amiga a una chica tan linda'

o///o 'Etto.. Gra-gracias'

(Kamio) ¬¬

'Me sorprende que después de todo él si conozca gente linda'

'Si lo ves desde mi punto de vista' Decía Kamio 'Tu mismo te estas llamando feo'

' EHH! ¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!'

'¿Nos vamos ade-chan?' Pregunto Kamio Girando a la izquierda

'hai, adiós Momoshiro- san!!' Grito tomando el mismo camino que Kamio

'ADIOS' _Estupido kamio me dijo feo… estupido mamushi me ignoro_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Ashuuu'

'¿estas bien Kamio-Kun?'

'Hai'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Ashuuu'

'¿Te encuentras bien Kaido?'

'Fssss'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'mmmm ahora que haré… iré a ver a echizen!!!' Grito momo cambiado de dirección, Unos cuantos minutos después llega al hogar de la familia Echizen

'ECHIZEN, ECHIZEN' Comienza a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello 'ECHIZEEEN'

'¡Momo – sempai!' Grito Ryoma asomado por la ventana 'Tenemos timbre, sabes!!'

' Lo siento, '

'Espera, ya bajo' Desaparece de la ventana '¿Qué quieres momo-sempai?' Pregunta abriendo la puerta de su casa

'Al fin Echizen, tardaste una eternidad en abrir' Dice entrando como Pedro por su casa

' Momo- sempai exageras, no tarde ni cinco minutos'

' Se, se, ¿y que hacías?'

'Iba al baño'

'¿ibas?'

'Hai, iba'

'¿Y que hacías antes de ir al baño… cosa que pudiste no haberme dicho'

' Usted pregunto, antes, entrenaba'

' Ryoma!! Que no tienes más nada que hacer además de entrenar!!'

'No, y por lo visto usted tampoco'

'……… la verdad duele…... no se la digas a u sempai tan directamente a la próxima'

(Ryoma) ¬¬

' Sabes que es lo que necesitas Echixen!'

'¿No y la verdad NO quiero saberlo?'

' ¡¡¡UNA NOVIA!!!' Grito ignorando lo antes dicho por el chico ' Yo creo que la nieta de Sumire - sensei esta disponible, se nota que ella quiere contigo, echizen'

(Ryoma) ¬¬

' Oh que tal esa tal Tomota, la traes loca Ryoma'

(Ryoma) O.o

' Bueno al juzgar por tu cara creo que ella no fue una buena opción'

' Momo – sempai, porque mejor no se busca una novia usted, claro si es que encuentra una lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para aguantarlo a usted por más de diez horas'

' Que estas insinuando Echizen'

' Nada'

(Momo) ¬¬

(Ryoma ) ¬¬

(Momo) ¬¬

(Ryoma ) ¬¬

(Momo) ¬¬

(Ryoma ) ¬¬

(Momo) ¬¬

(Ryoma ) ¬¬

(Momo) - . –

'¿Sempai, se durmio?' Pregunto moviéndolo un poco por los hombros ' Sempai despierte, despierte, despierte…' Lo mueve más fuerte

'EIJI – SEMPAI NOOOO' Grito antes de despertarse el pelinegro

' Sempai' Comenzó a hablar '¿Usted estaba soñando con Eiji – sempai?' Pregunto viéndolo con cara de eres es GAY

'No me mires así echizen, solo fue un sueño… ¿bien, ahora que hacemos?'

'No lo se'

' ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Eiji - sempai?, el siempre tiene algo que hacer, o eso creo'

(Ryoma) o.o ' Yo no iré a visitar a eiji – sempai contigo'

'¿Por qué no?' Pregunto no entendiendo la mirada que ryoma le enviava, si, la mirada de eres GAY

'Digamos que tengo mis razones'

……………. Continuara…….. (Música de suspenso)……………


	2. Chapter 2

Ding Dong

'¿Qué hacemos aquí, momo - sempai?' Pregunto Ryoma

'ya te lo dije, Eiji – sempai siempre tiene algo que hacer' Vuelve a tocar el timbre

' ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?' Pregunto abriendo la puerta una joven algo mayor que ellos, por lo que suponieron que debía ser hermana de Eiji.

'Etto' Decía el de los ojos violeta '¿Se encuentra Eiji – sempai??'

'Gomen, Ejii a salido, si quieren pueden quedarse a esperarlo' Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano invitándolos a entrar

'Arigato' Dijeron ambos entrando

'lo ves' Decía momo 'Eiji – sempai siempre tiene algo que hacer… O eso creo'

(Ryoma) ¬¬

'¿QUE?'

'Pues ya que Eiji – sempai no esta, deberíamos irnos y no molestar….'

' ¡¡¡ESTOY EN CASA!!!' Se escucho gritar al pelirrojo

'Bienvenido' Le dijeron varias voces

'Eiji' Le llamo una de sus hermanas 'Tienes visitas en la sala'

'¿visitas?' Se pregunto el chico entrando 'O'chibiiiiiii!!!!!!!' Grito lanzándose sobre el para "abrazarlo" (N/A: Más bien asfixiarlo XD)

'Sempai, no respiro' Dijo el pobre chico poniéndose morado

'Ejem, ejem, yo existo'

'Oh. Gomen, momo, ¿Y a que se debe su rara e inesperada visita?'

'¿Por qué rara?' Pregunta momo

'Pues dice rara porque nunca lo venimos a visitar, es algo obvio' Dice Ryoma con cara de Sabiondo

'Oh, etto, pero si yo lo visito de vez en cuando' Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

'En serio, y, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que visitaste a eiji-sempai?' Pregunto Ryoma

(Momo) ………….

(Ryoma) ¬¬

(Eiji) o.o u

(Momo) ………….

(Ryoma) ¬¬

(Eiji) o.o u

(Momo) ………….

(Ryoma) ¬¬

(Eiji) ¬¬

'Esta bien ¡¡¡No lo recuerdo!!!! ¿Feliz?'Pregunto momo estirando los brazos

' Mada mada dane' Dijo con una sonrisa de YO SOY SUPERIOR, YO TODO LO PUEDO Y YO TODO LO SE

'Etto momo, en realidad esta es la segunda vez que vienes a visitarme en toda tu vida'

(Ryoma) ¬¬

(Momo)

'¿Y a que se debe su visita?' Pregunto el pelirrojo

' Etto, Eiji –sempa..¿Tiene algo que hacer?

' mmm' se pone en forma pensativa 'en realidad no, no tengo nada que hacer'

'No que eiji-sempai siempre tenia algo que hacer….-

'¡Y todos los días tiene algo que hacer!'Intentaba defenderse el chico 'Solo que ya lo hizo, y ¿en donde estabas eiji-semapai?'

'eh, pues por ahí' Dijo algo nervioso

'¿Por ahí?' Preguntaron al tiempo los otros dos

'Si por ahí' respondió el Neko

'mmmmm' Dijo momo mirándolo con sospecha

'¿Y ahora que?' Pregunto Ryoma

'mmm, salgamos "por ahí" como eiji-sempai' Voltea a verlo raro y sospechosamente al mismo tiempo, cosa que asusta a Eiji

'Etto... Hoi Hoi??' Se limito a decir el Neko (Kyaaa eiji – Kun que lindo XD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Una hora después

'AHHHHHHHH' Gritaban los tres corriendo como unos desquiciados por la calle

'¡¡Momo!! ¡¡Te dije que era mala idea agarrarlo!!'

'Es culpa de Echizen , el me insito a cojerlo…¬¬'

(Ryoma) ¬¬

' Nyaaa momo, no mientas a tu sempai' Mira para atrás 'NYAAAAA AUN NOS SIGUEN' Comienza a correr más rápido

'GRRRRRRRRR' Gruñía toda una docena de perros detrás de ellos

'Pero' Decía Ryoma '¿¿Que antes no eran solo tres??'

' Ecizen tiene razón, ¿De donde salieron los otros?'

' ¡NYAA QUE IMPORTA DE DONDE SALIERON! ¡SOLO CORRAN!' Les Gritaba el pelirrojo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Diez minutos después

'Hah, hah, creí que no saldríamos de esta con vida, hah'

'Hah, Yo igual momo, hah hah'

'Hah, hah, nunca, hah, mas saldré con, hah, hah, ustedes dos sempais' Dijo Ryoma dando les la espalda y comenzando a caminar'

'¡A donde vas Echizen!'

'O'chibi nos abandona!' Grito alzando un puño 'O'chibi es malo!' Ryoma gira en una esquina y desparece de la vista de sus sempais

'¿y ahora?' Pregunto momo

' mmmm' Miro al cielo posando un dedo en su mentón 'Etto… Vayamos a comer'

'Muy buena idea sempai' Dijo comenzando a caminar alado del pelirrojo

'Sabes momo, si tienes tanto tiempo libre, por que no te buscas una novia'

(Momo)………………………………….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'hoy no habrá entrenamiento' Dijo el capitán al resto de los titulares, los cuales se encontraban juntos para el descanso

' ¡Genial! ¡ Iré a comer hamburguesas!vendrás conmigo Echizen?'

-Hum,- Fue lo único que salio de los labios de Ryoma, este había sido arrastrado por momo diciendo cosas como: de vez en cuando deberías comer con tus sempais, eres un asocial Echizen, Eiji – sempai siempre trae cartas y es entretenido, Fuji e Inui son los que más ganan y bla bla bla…

'¡Nyaaa! ¡Eso significa que tendré más tiempo para la nueva tarea! Hoi Hoi – Dijo Eiji muy alegre estirando los brazos al cielo

'¿Qué tarea es. Eiji?' Pregunto su compañero de dobles

'Una tarea sobre familia'

'¿Ah?' Dijeron varios al tiempo

'Haremos una pequeña "Familia" con un compañero del salón' Decía sonriente el castaño 'En nuestro salón hay veinte chicos y veinte chicas, así que buscamos una compañera y cuidaremos de un "Hijo" juntos'

'Hoi hoi, es divertido fingir ser padres': з

'oi Eiji,' le llamo oshi

'mmmm' Pronuncio el neko

'Y… ¿ella no se enojara?' Pregunto muy cerca de su oído para que nadie los escuchara

'Ne, ya se lo hable y dijo que si solo era una tarea no importaba, además, es solo una semana'

' ¡Oshi – sempai, Eiji – sempai!' Grito momo 'Es de mala educación secretear frente a la gente… ¡así que escúpanlo!' Grito señalándolos

'¿Escupir que?' Pregunto Eiji sin entender

'Nada eiji, no escupas nada' le dijo oshi, recibiendo como repuesta una cara aun mas confusa por parte del pelirrojo

'Lo que quise decir, eiji-sempai, es que cuenten el secreto'

'oh… no lo haremos momo….búscate tus propios secretos' dijo cruzándose de brazos

'Yo tengo mis propios secreto Eiji-sempai'

'A sí… ¿Cómo cual?'

'Pues como que yo suelo… ¡Hey! Si se los digo ya no será un secreto'

'Se. Se claro momo'

(momoshiro)¬¬

'Hay un 95 de que momo tenga solo un secreto… el que estaba apunto de contar'

'¡Como que solo uno!' Grito… ofendido (N/A ¿…?. ...jijiji)

'Ya, cambiemos de tema, por favor' Pidió Oshi…

'RYOMA – SAMAAAAAA' Grito una horrenda voz 'RYOMA – SAMA'

'Echizen' Hablaba momo 'Ve y dile a tu loca amiga que deje de gritar'

'hum, ella no es mi amiga'

'RYOMA – SAMA' Grito Tomoka al verlo 'Te hemos estado buscando' Dijo señalando a la nieta de Sumire, el chico con dos años de experiencia en el tennis y a los otros dos que siempre andan con el (N/A:XD)

'Hum' Fue todo lo que dijo el chico

'E-etto Ryoma –kun' (N/A: a que no saben quien dijo eso!!!)

' Ryoma – Sama, Sakuno hizo el almuerzo para todos hoy'

'Si y no sabes de lo que te perdiste echizen' Hablo Horio

'E-etto'

'Ne, por una vez que les robemos a Echizen no pasara nada' Decía momo 'No se acabara el mundo o algo así'

'Oh claro que si' Hablo Tomota 'Ryoma – Sama lo es todo' se cruza de brazos

'Loca' Dijo alguien en voz baja, por lo cual la loca… DIGO, Tomoka no pudo oírlo

'Bueno, como sea' Los titulares seguían hablando de lo mas normalito pasando de Tomoka

'¿y como se llama su hijo fuji-sempai?' Pregunto Momo

'¿Hijo?' Dijeron al tiempo los de primer año

'Mi compañera quiso que la llamáramos Yukino'

'O sea que es niña'

'Hai'

'¿y tu hijo Eiji?' Pregunto Kawa

'¿Hijo?' Volvieron a repetir los cinco recién llegados

'mi hijita se llamara tsubaki' : з

'Así que también es niña'

'hai! Y seguramente será la mas linda!!!'

'KYAAAAAAAAAA KIKUMARU-SEMPAI Y FUJI-SEMPAIII!!' Comenzó a Gritar Tomaka la loca XD 'COMO PUDIERON DEJAR A UNA COMPAÑERA EMBARAZADA!!!' Los apunta ' KYAAA!! NO CREI QUE KIKUMARU- SEMPAI FUERA DE ESOS TT'

'NO es lo que crees' Dijo Oshi

'Nyaaa solo es una tarea'

'¡¿Su tarea es dejar a compañeras embarazadas?!'

'No, no, ninguna de sus compañeras están realmente embarazadas, ni Fuji, ni Eiji les han hecho algo que no deban hacer' Hablo Oshi muy seguro

'Uno nunca sabe ' Dijo Fuji a lo que todos voltean a verlo raro

'¿Qué insinúas?' Pregunto el capitán

'Nada '

'¡Fujiko! ¡Que cosas has hecho que no me has contado!'

'¡Eiji¡' llamo Oshi 'Esas cosas es mejor que no te las cuente'

'Nyaaa, ¿Por qué?'

'…….Pues por que no le hace bien a tu mente….'

'Tranquilo Eiji, no hay nada que no te pueda contar' Mira a Oshi 'Tranquilo, no le diré algo que pueda dañar su inocencia '

'Fiji-Semapai' Hablo Momo '¿Entonces si hiciste "eso" ?'

'¿Eso que?' Pregunto lo que ya sabía

' "eso" que nos trae al mundo'

'No momo, solo una mujer puede traer a alguien al mundo'

'No sempai, me refiero al "eso" que hacen nuestros padres 9 meses ante de que nuestras mamás nos traigan al mundo'

'Creo que no te entiendo' mintió

' Sempai "eso" que hacen las parejas en cuartos oscuros, "eso" que hacen en una cama'

'¿Dormir?'

'No, no "eso"…..'

'SOLO DILO Y YA!!! SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, NO ES MUY DIFICIL!!! … Fssssss' Todos menos fuji miran a Kaoru así: OoO fuji solo asi:

'Serpiente! Hay seis infantes y un adolescente con mentalidad de infante presentes! No puedes estar gritando esas cosas'

'Fssss -////-

'¿a quien llamas infante. Momo-sempai?' Pregunto no muy feliz Ryoma

'¿Y quien es el adolecente con mentalidad de infante, momo? Pregunto curioso Eiji

'Jeje, es mejor que no lo sepa, sempai'

……………. Continuara…….. (Música de suspenso)……………

(N/A: Hi!! Muchas gracias por tu _review_ saku-ann… jijiji de nuevo GRACIAS XD) SoraandYama


	3. Chapter 3

Oh si, esta era una de las tardes más aburridas de sus vidas, sin entrenamiento ni nada que hacer, decidieron recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

'Oi Echizen, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?' Decidió Momo empezar una conversación

'…….'

'Interesante, ¿Y como te va con Ryuzaki? '

'……..'

'mmm por ahora solo te interesa el tennis, ya veo'

'…..'

'¡Deja de ignorarme!' Le arranca la gorra de la cabeza

'ZzzZzzZzzzZz' Dormido

'Oh, Yo tambien te amo Echizen' Sarcasmo

(Ryoma) O.-

' Etto, sempai ¿Qué acabas de decir?' Pregunto ahora despierto y asustado

'Que te amo' Aun más sarcástico

'Mmmm' Postura de pensamiento Profundo 'Lo siento sempai, pero yo no siento lo mismo, así que nunca funcionara, además me dan asco los gays' Se vuelve a acostar.

(Momo) O.O

' Echizen, sabes que no era enserio ¿verdad?' Lo zarandea '¿Echizen?... Que rayos' Se acuesta el también.

Definitivamente se pudriría en el aburrimiento. El sol comenzó a dejarlo ciego por llo que entrecerró los ojos, poco después una sombra se poso frente a el tapando el sol y dejándolo ver nuevamente.

'Momo' Comenzó a hablar una tierna voz (¡ahh lo amo!) ' ¿Qué están haciendo?'

'Eiji-sempai, creí que ya te habías ido'

'Ah eso voy, ¿Por qué no me acompañan tu y el O'chibi? :3'

'Esta bien… ECHIZEN, ECHIZEN'

'¡¿QUE?!' Pregunto enojado

'¿Querrías ir conmigo y …'

'Ya le dije que no soy gay sempai!'

'Uhh momo, ¿eres gay?, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?'

'NO soy gay, es solo que Ryoma me malinterpreto'

'Eiji – sempai ¿Qué haces aquí todavia?' Pregunto Ryoma Estirándose

' Quieres irte conmigo y momo??'

'NO'

'¿Por que?' Preguntaron sus sempais al tiempo.

'Dije que nuca mas volvería a salir con ustedes, además cuando Eiji-sempai jire la esquina de su casa me dejara solo con momo-sempai y no pienso arriesgarme, así que NO'

'¿Seguro, seguro?' Pregunto el neko (^///^)

'Si estoy seguro de que No ire con ustedes'

'Oh esta bien Echizen, ya veras' Jala a eiji y lo pone a su lado ' Te arrepentiras de esto echizen, te arrepentirás' Se va jalando a eiji, este se despide de la manito a Ryoma

'Bye bye O'chibi-chan'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Bueno Momo, nos vemos mañana, bye bye' Se despidio el pelirrojo

'Adiós sempai'

Momo siguió caminando (arrastrando los pies) camino a su casa, al rato recordó que le había prestado una de sus revistas favoritas a su sempai (No pregunten de que son -.-)

'Nah, lo llamare cuando llegue y le pediré que me la lleve mañana'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ring Ring

'Buenas. Hogar Kikumaru ¿Con quien desea hablar?' Pregunto una suave voz femenina

'Buenas, ¿Podría hablar con eiji? '

'¿Departe?'

'De Momoshiro'

'Lo siento, el esta ocupado en estos momentos, llámalo más tarde'

'Oh, ¿Y si no me lo iba a pasar entonces para que pregunto quien lo llamaba?'

'Para avisarle que lo llamaste'

'¿Para que?'

'Para que lo supiera y te llamara más tarde!' Dijo la voz femenina ya no tan dulce

'¿Entonces para que me dice que lo llame más tarde si le vas a decir que me llame él?'

'Por si no te quiere llamar, no lo se!!!' Hablo Enojada y exasperada

'Eres una chica muy rara, eres hermana de eiji sempai??'

'No'

'Prima'

'Tampoco, soy…'

'Familia??'

'No!'

'¿Entonces por que contestas el teléfono de su casa, no crees que abusas de confianza?'

'Pues… disculpa, pero hablas con la futura Sra. De Kikumaru'

'¡¿Eiji – sempai va a tener una mamá nueva?!' Se sorprendió Momo

'¡Mamá, insinúas que sueno como una vieja!'

'….. No… Tal vez'

'Oyeme bien tu mar…. _Ari__–chan con quien hablas?' _Pregunto otra voz en la línea de la chica

'Eiji sempai!! Pásamelo!!'

'No mereces que te lo pase! Tu eres un grosero, y le pudrirás la mente con las estupideces que salen de tu boca… _Ari-chan estas peleando otra vez con los vendedores por telefono?? _No!!'

'¿Quién eres tu?' Pregunto momo

……….Continuara………


End file.
